


Suga We're Going Down

by Merixcil



Category: ADV, AOA | Ace of Angels, Cheetah - Fandom, Jessie - Fandom, Just Music Entertainment, Khh, Khiphop, Monsta X (Band), No Mercy - Fandom, WINNER - Fandom, iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seokjin gets the V, Namjoon gets blue balls, Yoongi gets the ride of his life, Seolhyun and Hyejeong get what they came for, Jimin gets a mighty hangover, Olltii gets on everyone's nerves, Mino gets a nasty shock, Blacknut gets better than he deserves and Chulgoo gets a headache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhandestele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhandestele/gifts).



Yoongi has to squint to make out the face at the door. Covered from head to toe as he is, eyes hidden behind oversized sunglasses, it’s almost impossible to work out whether they’re being greeted by anyone remotely familiar. 

Seokjin has no such qualms, “Xitsuh?” he asks, lifting his own sunglasses up just far enough to peek out at their host. 

“Call me Chulgoo,” the boy at the door replies, but he doesn’t step aside to let them in, “who are you guys again?”

“Bangtan Sonyeondan, internationally acclaimed Korean idol group, you’ve probably heard of us,” Jungkook snaps impatiently. For a moment, Yoongi thinks he’s going to continue, but Namjoon drives an elbow rather sharply into his side and takes over.

“I’m Rap Monster, I know Bobby. He said I should come along and that you probably wouldn’t mind if I brought the rest of my group.”

Chulgoo gives them a long, hard once over, before sagging his shoulders and ushering them though the door with an air of defeat.

“Just how old are you?” he squawks as Jimin brings up the rear, closing the door behind him.  
Jimin doesn’t seem to notice Chulgoo’s alarm, shrugging off his coat and throwing an arm around Jungkook “I’m almost twenty. Jungkook here’s our maknae, he just turned eighteen three weeks ago!”

Chulgoo smiles somewhat weakly at the pair of them and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “not as bad as Ikon”, before pointing to a cupboard just inside the front door and asking them to please for the love of god take off their outdoor clothing.

Which is easier said than done. Hobeom had dropped them off practically on the doorstep, but these days the company doesn’t let them out in their own time unless they’re covered from neck to toe, plus face mask, sunglasses and hair firmly tucked under hats. It seems excessive and they all grumble about it, but Yoongi is of the opinion that they’ve had enough close calls to make it worth it.

“Ah yeah, I know who you guys are,” Chulgoo says, beckoning them to follow him into the flat-proper, towards the source of the music thrumming low through the building, “you have that song about unhealthy, dysfunctional love – right?”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific that’s like ninety percent of idol songs in a nutshell,” Hoseok drawls. Chulgoo snorts I sympathy but he doesn’t clarify.

They’re led through to what is, presumably, the living room, given the two sofas pushed up against the walls and the rather conspicuous space that Yoongi would guess is typically occupied by the television. It’s pretty big for a bachelor pad, though the density of the party goers, talking and shrieking over each other, makes that harder to appreciate.

“Make yourself at home,” Chulgoo gestures around the room and the group dissipates almost instantaneously. Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung dart across the room and it’s the work of a moment for them to be embroiled in a rather bizarre looking drinking game that Jolly V appears to be overseeing, while Hoseok slinks off to talk to Hongki. Yoongi fully expects Namjoon to dither at his shoulder for most of the evening, but no sooner has he spotted Mino than he skitters off to say hello.

Seokjin blinks between Yoongi and Chulgoo, “just us then.”

Chulgooo shrugs, “you guys want a drink?”

 

They’re led through to the kitchen, squeezing their way past a lot of people Yoongi knows by name but very few that he knows personally. Jimin from AOA dashes up to say hi to Seokjin and him; she’s got a beer in one hand and Jinhwan in the other (so the rumours are true), but otherwise no one bats an eyelid.

“Hey, is your friend here?” Yoongi looks up to see Jessie shaking his shoulder.

He stares back at her, confused, “I-“

“Tall one, kinda nerdy looking, deep voice,”

“You mean Namjoon?” Seokjin cuts in, “sure, he’s just back there talking to Mino.”

A wicked grin splits Jessie’s face, “thanks.” She flicks her hair over her shoulder and stalks off, shoulders relaxed and red nails winking at them from the other side of the room.

Seokjin’s eyebrows shoot straight up, “well someone’s in for an interesting night.”

 

The kitchen is a mess, but then again, when has a house party ever been thrown where the kitchen was not a mess? Chulgoo points to a box next to the sink and says that they can put any alcohol they’ve brought in there. For a moment, Yoongi panics, kicking himself for not thinking to bring something from the increasingly ignored stash of booze cluttering up the dorm kitchen, but Seokjin is one step ahead of him and produces a bottle of Greygoose from seemingly nowhere.

“Nice,” Chulgoo grins, “stick that in the freezer, don’t want the kids getting their hands on it.”

“Who are you calling ‘kid’ you big baby?” someone pipes up from behind Chulgoo. Yoongi leans around him to get a look at the owner of the voice and sees a very familiar face.

“Cheetah! Wow so great to meet you” Seokjin steps forward, beaming, holding out a hand to shake as he bows.

Cheetah takes the offered hand, laughing, “please, call me Eunyoung. Who are you guys?”

“I’m Seokjin, that’s Yoongi. We’re from BTS”

Cheetah directs her attention to Yoongi and her eyes light up instantaneously. “So cute,” she whispers, then she leans forward and pinches his cheek.

She walks away, and Yoongi’s face is still smarting, “her nails hurt.”

“Tell me about it, she’s done that to me three times already this evening,” Chulgoo says miserably.

The image of tiny little Cheetah reaching up to pinch Chulgoo’s cheek is hilarious, luckily Seokjin pokes Yoongi rather sharply in the side before his suppressed giggles can erupt into full blown guffaws. It’s for the best, no need to offend their host.

Pointing them in the direction of the bathroom should they need it, Chulgoo seems satisfied with his work as party host and waves a pack of cigarettes at them by way of an excuse to slip out onto the balcony. They stand shoulder to shoulder, backs pressed into the kitchen counter, looking around the room trying to work out what to do with themselves.

“Soooooo…” Yoongi starts.

“I’ll get us a drink,” Seokjin cuts in almost instantaneously.

Excellent idea, Seokjin is somewhat gifted as a cocktail maker and it doesn’t take two minutes for him to whip them up a couple of drinks that can just about pass as mojitos from the bizarre array of alcohol littering the kitchen. Yoongi feels better immediately.

A familiar head pokes itself round the door. Short blonde hair framing wide eyes and a cute button nose, “Jin!” the owner shrieks when she sees them, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here!”

“Hi Choa! I didn’t know we were coming till like an hour ago, there wasn’t any time to message anyone.”

“Its fine, I should have invited you in the first place,” Choa beams, shuffling over to them in impossibly high heels and throwing her arms around Seokjin’s neck in a manner entirely more friendly than Yoongi would have anticipated, “you guys know Chulgoo too?”

“Nah, Namjoon got us in on an invite from Bobby,” Seokjin shrugs, “can I get you a drink?”  
Choa asks for a gin and tonic and Seokjin dives back into the assorted party alcohol to see what he can do for her. Only then does she notice Yoongi.

“Oh, hey Suga!”

“Hey,” Yoongi manages a brief smile in her direction before he turns his attention back to his drink. He’s met Choa before of course, but he never had much to do with AOA. He was rather under the impression that the rest of Bangtan were similarly no more than casually acquainted with them, but as Seokjin and Choa start talking in earnest, cracking private jokes and cooing over Chanmi and Mina playing Ring of Fire with Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook, he can only conclude that he’s had his head in the sand on this one.

Hes also very sure that this conversation has moved on without him, and immediately starts wracking his brain for a way to leave without being unspeakably awkward about it. A flurry of curses and crashes drifts into the flat from the balcony, and he takes the opportunity while he can.

 

It’s quite a large balcony, and as Chulgoo’s hiphop buddies have none of the smoking restrictions that idols have to follow it’s pretty packed. Yoongi spots Giriboy and Nochang with their heads pressed together, Superbee sandwiched between Innovator and a member of Monsta X whose name he can’t remember, Olltii and BI rather closer than he had anticipated. But that’s not what catches his eye first.

There’s a rather small table in the middle of the gathered masses that Yoongi suspects was being used as a drinks stand up until very recently. When he steps out onto the balcony, however, the only thing on the table is Blacknut, his shirt bunched up around his armpits as Microdot does a body shot off him.

Yoongi starts, “what the f-“

“Just roll with it,” Olltii laughs, dragging him away from the door.

Microdot leans in to take the lime from Blacknut’s mouth to a chorus of not inconsiderable groaning from the hapless onlookers. At Yoongi’s shoulder, Olltii cackles.

“Ahh I’m glad someone here knows how to have fun.”

“Oh please, you would have to be so _so_ drunk before that was even remotely fun,” BI sniffs. Yoongi’s seen him on TV before but with Ikon’s debut being pushed back ever further they’ve never actually met. He feels like he should maybe introduce himself but he’s not entirely sure the boy cares.

“Woosung, by the way,” Olltii’s attention snaps back to Yoongi and he gives him an effectionate sort of punch on the arm, “who are you?”

“That’s Suga from Bangtan Sonyeondan,” BI cuts in before Yoongi can open his mouth.

Yoongi can’t say he’s not surprised, “that’s…er…”

“We have to know all our potential rival groups inside out, sajangnim insists.”

And that seems to be about all he’s getting out of BI, who turns back to Olltii (Woosung?) and starts muttering something into his ear, their arms snaked around each other’s waists. They look supremely comfortable with each other and Yoongi is more than a little curious to find out just how long that’s been going on for.

They’re gone before he can ask, Olltii dragging BI by the hand back into the house and shooting the balcony at large an enthusiastic eyebrow wiggle by means of explanation for their departure. And then Yoongi’s left along again, watching the continued antics of Blacknut, who appears to be lining up a shot of vodka at his navel for the Monsta X kid to drink.

Someone slouches into the space left by Olltii and BI, “I don’t get this. Do you get this? How fucking dumb would you have to be to think licking salt off Daewoong’s non-existent tits was a good idea?”

Yoongi looks up at the newcomer and a grin spreads across his face. This night might turn out all right after all.

The man is very familiar, kind of short but sharp and alert, like a predator. His hair is slicked back off his face, all the better to show off the tattoos on his neck and the thick silver chain he’s wearing. An excitingly expensive looking watch glistens at his wrist and Yoongi doesn’t miss the gold lighter he flips open to light up the cigarette poking out from between his lips.

Cocky smile, mouth slightly parted, don’t let your eyes leave his. Yoongi’s so good at this. “Vasco, right?”

Vasco nods but doesn’t look at him, eyes still fixed on whatever Blacknut’s doing. Yoongi supposes it’s like watching a train wreck – no matter how horrid it gets you just can’t look away. If he wants attention he’s going to have to try harder.

“Y’know, I’m a big fan of yours,” he drawls, leaning in a fraction too far to be casual, “like a _really big_ fan. I’d love to talk about your work sometime, somewhere more private perhaps.”

That does it, Vasco looks round at him, cool as anything, and blows a ploom of smoke in Yoongi’s face, “so it’s like that then.”

“It’s like whatever you want it to be,” Yoongi can’t help but grin. Vasco laughs to himself but it’s easy to see that he’s at least mildly interested.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? OFF OF THERE! NOW! OFF!”

There’s a certain amount of creaking and banging down at the other end of the balcony, followed by Blacknut shrieking and a tirade of expletives from Chulgoo. Yoongi looks up to see the table upended and a pile of people who he couldn’t begin to pick apart lying in a helpless bundle on the ground.

Microdot thinks this is hilarious, Chulgoo’s shouting at the lot of them about the weight bearing properties of tables. With a frustrated groan, Vasco stamps out his cigarette and stalks over to give Blacknut a piece of his mind.

Arse.

Yoongi watches him go, and with a sinking heart realises he probably won’t be back. It’s a shame, Vasco’s been on his ‘to do’ list for a while now, and with a bank account like that he could probably wrangle a few more benefits out of the situation than the typical bathroom blowjob entails. Sulking not inconsiderably, he turns his back on the mess unfolding behind him and stalks back into the kitchen.

 

Seokjin and Choa have gotten somewhat more friendly since he left, wedged as they now are into the corner between the sink and the fridge. There are no hands in unseemly places but it’s pretty obvious to see where they’re headed, shoulders almost touching and eyes locked on each other.

It’s only when he sees them that Yoongi realises he left his drink down at the far end of the kitchen table, and there’s no way for him to retrieve it without disrupting the rather intense stare Choa is giving Seokjin. He tells himself he’s staying out of it for Seokjin’s sake – no one likes a cockblock – but really it’s the thought of having to weasel his way out of the situation after he’s created it that sends him scurrying back to the living room.

 

He scans the room for familiar faces, and almost immediately spots Namjoon’s platinum hair in the crowd. Which would be comforting, if he didn’t have his tongue down Jessie’s throat.

“Yikes,” Yoongi mutters to himself. The dorm’s going to be noisy tonight.

“Hey there!” Cheetah appears out of nowhere and Yoongi jumps out of his skin. She must notice because she starts cackling and digging those impossibly long nails into his shoulder.

“Calm down kid, I was just wondering if you’ve seen Woosung.”

It takes him a moment to reconnect the name ‘Woosung’ with Olltii’s face, “err…him and BI kind of…”

“Ooh!” Cheetah’s eyes go wide in comprehension, “yeah I know. You’d have thought they’d have calmed down by now but whatever. Hanbin’s nice enough once you get over the stick up his arse axe murderer thing he has going on.”

“He’s a bit…”

“Severe?”

“I was gonna say scary.”

Cheetah laughs again but this time she pries her nails off him, “oh please he’s just a baby.”  
A mighty groan, originating from the other side of the living room draws their attention, where an assortment of the younger idols that had managed to talk their way into an invite are playing a very suspicious looking drinking game.

“That’s gross,” Junhoe yells over everyone’s heads.

Yoongi hears Jungkook say something in response but it’s lost below Chanmi and Mina’s shrieks. He looks round expecting to see Cheetah rolling her eyes at them with all the affection of a rich single aunt, but she’s gone. Someone has stepped in to fill her place though.

“They’re gonna make themselves sick. I told Mina that I’m locking her in the bathroom for the night the next time she comes home drunk – she pukes so much! It’s gross, and the rest of us always have to clean up after her,” Seolhyun sighs, reaching out to drape an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders in an overly familiar manner. He has no idea where she came from.

“Umm…Hi?”

Seolhyun looks him in the eye. She’s not wearing any makeup tonight and her ridiculously tight stage outfits have been replaces with a floaty sort of a skirt and a shirt several sizes too big for her. All the same, she’s extremely pretty, and the way she smiles at him, so her eyes curve into crescent moons, does nothing to detract from that.

Yoongi feels an overexcited sense of dread bubbling in his gut. He takes a deep breath and tries to remember his standard flirting procedure - only it’s all about confidence and he can only ever summon enough of that to proposition a seemingly endless string of guys. Girls are harder to talk to, not least because they have a habit of forcing Yoongi to swallow his tongue before he’s even started.

He nods at her somewhat brusquely, “hi.” Shit, he already said that.

“Hey!” She giggles, leaning further into him, “how’s it going?”

“Fine. Um…yeah fine.”

“Loved that song you guys just dropped, the dance and everything! The way you just-“ Seolhyun breaks away from him long enough to carry out a rather half-baked interpretation of the Jjeoleo choreo.

Yoongi allows himself a small chuckle, “what was that?”

“Whatever you want it to be,” Seolhyun grins, her tongue slipping between her teeth. Her arm slides over Yoongi’s shoulder again, stopping to run her thumb along the base of his neck.

The twisting in his gut resolves to ice, then steam tearing through his veins, desperate to get out. Not sure what his body wants him to do and even less sure what his brain is expecting, Yoongi keeps his eyes very firmly focused on absolutely anything but Seolhyun and bites his tongue to stop himself squeaking out some sub-par counter pick up line. He wonders if this is how guys feel when he first suggests they ‘get to know each other better’ in not so many words or if he’s just that bad at talking to girls.

He opens his mouth to speak, then thinks better of it. Then he has a better idea for a witty retort but all that comes out is “er”

“Naw, Seolhyun be nice to him, he’s only little,” Hyejeong shouts from her perch on the arm of the couch.

“I’m plenty nice!” Seolhyun beams back. The thumb on the back of Yoongi’s neck moves slowly along the curve of his spine, the nail pressing light enough to tickle. He shivers.

For a moment, he thinks Seolhyun will stop there so she can go bicker with her group mate, but instead it’s Hyejeong who leaves her station to come chat. Her dress is as tight as anything AOA wear on stage though she’s also ditched the make up. She falls in on Yoongi’s other side, linking her arm with his and grinning. “How’s it going?”

Yoongi can feel a panic induced grimace spreading across his face and hopes that it looks something like a welcoming smile. Hyejeong catches him side on, caging him in so that the girls have him trapped on either side. She’s very tall, at least compared to Yoongi and Seolhyun’s certainly not shorter than him. He nods by way of reply and tries to rearrange his expression into something less obviously terrified, painfully aware as he is of the points at which their bodies are making contact with his.

“We were talking to Yonghwa the other day…” Seolhyun starts.

“And he said that you guys had quite a lot of fun together backstage at music bank last week.” Hyejeong finishes.

Yoongi coughs and swallows the half laugh, half scream brewing in his chest. Of all the things they could want to talk about, him sucking CN Blue’s leader’s dick was the last thing he was expecting.

Hyejeong leans into him, so that her boob presses into his arm, “he was really impressed with your work.”

“So we were wondering if maybe you might be interested in having some fun with us!” Seolhyun smiles brightly at him, but her thumb is still tracing out tantalising lines at the base of his neck and much as her demeanour screams ‘happy and fun’ it’s not that much of a stretch for his brain to start filling in more sordid details.

On the one hand, Yoongi’s struggling to hold so much as a basic conversation with them, which doesn’t bode well for him trying to do…anything else. On the other hand, Seolhyun and Hyejeong are nice, if a little loud, they flit between pretty and sexy as fast as the camera can turn on them and much as they’re not his best friends they’ve always gotten on fairly well in passing.

And Yoongi really likes sex.

“Sure,” he says, calling on whatever reserves of confidence he might have to force his voice to not sound strained.

They each grab a hand and drag him across the room, giggling conspicuously loudly as they go. Yoongi stumbles along behind them without a clue as to where they might be taking him, but he can’t help feeling a little smug when Namjoon looks up from whatever he’s doing with Jessie, eyes widening in alarm.

Then the party is behind them, Hyejeong slamming a door in its face.

“Where’s the light switch?” Seolhyun whispers, not a moment before she loses her footing on something in the dark and falls to the floor.

The trouble is, she’s still holding Yoongi’s hand, so she pulls him down with her. In classive movie cliché style, he winds up on top of her, bracing himself with his arms to stop his body from crushing hers.

Or winding her. Yoongi supposes he’s not really big enough to crush anyone.

Hyejeong finds the lights and when she sees them both she whistles low, “you work fast.”

This much is true, though he supposes they wouldn’t know anything about it. Yoongi can talk any male idol with the slightest homosexual inclination into fooling around in fifteen minutes flat (straight boys take a bit more work), but he’s wound up in backstage store cupboards with female idols on exactly three occasions, and one of those was just Kemy losing an earring.

Seolhyun slides a hand up into his hair, leaning in till their foreheads touch. Yoongi doesn’t have time to get overwhelmed by the fact that she’s a girl and that his arms are about to give out before she leans in to kiss him. By the time he’s caught up to the fact that he’s supposed to be quaking in his boots, her tongue’s in his mouth and he’s having too much fun to care.

“Oi! Share!” Hyejeong barks. They break apart and Yoongi looks up to see her sitting on a bed shoved into the corner of the room. He starts for a moment, then glances over and sees the desk over by the window – this must be Chulgoo’s bedroom.

Seolhyun leaps up from under him and drops into Hyejeong’s lap, where she immediately leans in to start kissing at her friend’s neck. Yoongi watches them in a daze, and it’s only when Hyejeong beckons him over that he becomes aware of how gormlessly he’s standing in the middle of the room. He shuffles over and drops down next to her but he has no idea what he’s supposed to do.

Yoongi’s fooled around with more than one person at once in the past, but it’s clear from the way Seolhyun moves against Hyejeong, the way her hand slips from her neck to her breasts without hesitation that they’ve done this before, and they have a routine.

Seolhyun pulls her mouth away from Hyejeong’s neck to look over at him, “you can join in! She doesn’t mind if you bite a little.”

“A _little_ ,” Hyejeong cautions, “this one’s gone too far in the past. She’s a carnivore I swear.”

Brushing her hair out of the way, Yoongi leans in to plant a kiss at Hyejeong’s pulse point. He feels her shiver appreciatively under his lips and kisses harder, sucking on the soft skin there before treading a train up to the point just below her ear. She smells amazing, like high end soap and expensive perfume and that indescribably Girl Smell that always catches him out all rolled into one.

Someone takes his hand and moves it onto something soft and exciting. He glances up and sees Seolhyun unbuttoning her overlarge shirt to give him and Hyejeong better access to her breasts. He slips his thumb inside and it brushes over lace and silk, smooth and inviting, until he finds her nipple, running a finger over it and feeling it harden under his touch.

Seolhyun sighs, Yoongi looks up just in time to catch the moment that she leans forward to meet Hyejeong’s lips. They kiss with confidence, in the way people only can when they’re familiar with each other. It’s intimate enough that Yoongi unconsciously retreats from them, soon becoming very aware that he has no idea where to put his hands or if he’s even needed any more. If his dick wasn’t already half hard this would be the moment he bolted, but he’s just turned on enough to see how much he can get away with.

It feels like a long time till they break apart, but when they do Hyejeong ushers him back over with an indulgent grin, “c’mere.” She pulls Yoongi in to kiss him while Seolhyun drags him up and into the older girl’s lap.

Hyejeong rests a hand on his thigh, casual as anything, and Yoongi tentatively twines his arms around her neck. The fact that she’s bigger than him compliments her natural dominance and although they’re kissing each other it’s very obvious who’s in control.

The hand moves from his thigh to the small of his back and Yoongi arches into her. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Seolhyun kicking off her shoes and pulling her panties out from under her skirt.

“So what are you into?” Hyejeong mumbles against his mouth, “you like eating pussy as much as you like sucking dick?”

Truthfully he doesn’t, there isn’t much in this world that he enjoys better than giving blowjobs, but he’s very sure that saying as much would ruin the mood.

“I love eating pussy,” he replies, which isn’t a lie by any manner of means. The fact that they’re all but joined by the mouth means he doesn’t have to look her in the eye when he says it but he can still feel himself blushing. Hyejeong is overconfident in a way that only makes him feel all the more awkward.

He feels Seolhyun’s breath on his ear a second before she speaks, “well then, sounds like the real fun can begin.

It’s the work of a moment for the two of them to have him on his back on the bed. Seolhyun crawls on top of him, leaning up to peck him on the lips before shuffling down, down… She slips a hand under his tshirt to skim across his belly and for a moment Yoongi’s worried that she’s going to try to remove the garment completely – next to Seolhyun of all people he’s sure his lack of abs would seem woefully inadequate. Luckily for him she keeps moving, till she’s kneeling on the floor with her head between his legs.

“What have we got down here?” she wiggles her eyebrows playfully and she noses as the now very noticeable bulge in Yoongi’s jeans. His dick twitches excitedly which rather gets in the way of any witty replies that might have been on the tip of his tongue.

Behind Seolhyun, Hyejeong pulls her skirt up and her underwear off. She catches Yoongi looking and winks at him, “always safest not to strip down entirely for parties, you should come over to the dorms sometime though.”

“You mean for…more sex?” Yoongi feels silly as soon as he’s said it.

“If that’s not a problem,” Hyejeong laughs, collapsing on to the bed and shuffling over on her knees, “you alright from this angle?”

Yoongi’s not exactly sure what he’s being asked, so he says he’s fine and Hyejeong moves to straddle his head.

Oh. OH. Well it’s been a while since Yoongi’s done this.

Hyejeong lowers herself down till her clit is a few centimetres from Yoongi’s mouth. She’s facing towards Seolhyun, and when he shuffles around to find the best angle she leans forward to brace herself on his chest.

She smells incredible. Yoongi’s not sure if it’s been long enough since he last ate someone out that he could have forgotten what pussy smells like or if Hyejeong’s just that special but he feels a ripple of arousal, exciting and electric, run down his spine the moment her musk hits the back of his throat. He breathes deep, preparing to take the plunge, and for a moment he’s overwhelmed by the smell.

He starts out slow, running his tongue from her clit to her hole in flat, broad strokes. He feels her tense every time he makes contact with her clit so winds an arm around one of her thighs to keep her steady. She’s very sensitive, and vocal to boot, and when Yoongi teases the tips of her labia she groans low and long.

He’s so into it that he almost forgets about Seolhyun, sitting as she is, right next to his dick. It’s only when he feels the zip on his jeans being drawn down that he’s reminded of her presence and his attention starved dick.

“Nice boxers,” Seolhyun says. Yoongi can’t see her well enough to work out if she’s trying to tease, but he’s pretty sure the underwear he put on this evening isn’t too awful. In any case, it feels like something of a secondary consideration when she starts mouthing at his dick through the fabric, the pressure and heat of her lips enough to distract him from the task at hand.

Hyejeong reaches down to grip his hand where it’s curled around her thigh, “please don’t stop.”

She’s very wet already, Yoongi tastes it thick and tangy every time his tongue circles her hole. He’s sure they haven’t been at it for very long – maybe Hyejeong just enjoys being eaten out that much, maybe he’s that good after all.

He leans forward to suck on Hyejeong’s clit at the exact moment that Seolhyun decides to pull down his underwear and swallow his dick whole. His whole body tenses and it’s an effort to stop himself from biting down as the urge to clench his teeth sweeps over him. Instead he winds up applying rather more pressure than he had intended around a muffled series of curses and Hyejeong makes a high pitched keening sound that he can only assume is a good thing when she doesn’t tell him to stop.

Meanwhile, out of sight, Seolhyun hums happily around his dick, pulling back till she only has the head in her mouth, tongue flickering against the top of the shaft like she already knows that it’s his favourite thing. With a jolt, Yoongi realises that he’s not going to last all that long, but he can’t bring himself to be mortified when it seems like Hyejeong won’t either.

He reaches down to run an appreciative hand through Seolhyun’s hair, which is easier said than done when he can’t see what the hell he’s doing. He fumbles around for a few moments before he hears her giggle and place his hand on her head herself. He sweeps his fingers through as much of her hair as he can reach, tugging lightly on it and feeling her hum around his dick in approval.

It’s getting harder to keep Hyejeong still. He takes a leaf out of Seolhyun’s book and flicks his tongue rapidly against her clit, feeling her tense above him almost instantaneously.

In the end, he lets go of her thigh and lets her ride it out, hips grinding down on his tongue as she rides his face. Yoongi does what he can to keep up with her but there’s very little he can do actively and so he lets his head fall back on the bed, timing his breathing carefully and biting back the giddy excitement that he always feels when he knows someone’s about to come because of him.

Hyejeong comes noisily, but less messily than he had expected. Her moans are loud enough that for a moment he’s worried someone will walk in and find them, but she’s not a gusher. She falls forward, shuddering through her orgasm, till her breath mixes with Seolhyun’s on his dick, and as she comes down he continues to lick her in light, broad strokes that make her twitch and giggle.

He can feel his own orgasm building fast as Seolhyun redoubles her efforts. Her lips are wrapped around the top of his dick while she jerks his shaft with one hand, the other hand gripping his thigh. He feels her tongue run along his slit and groans appreciatively, desperately trying to hold off coming for as long as possible.

His attention elsewhere and his tongue no longer on her, Hyejeong rolls off Yoongi, landing on her back in a daze. Instinctively, he looks down and sees Seolhyun, her brow furrowed in concentration and her lips slick and pink as his dick slips between them. He feels his breath catch and then the heat that’s been pooling in his stomach explodes, richochetting through his veins like so many bullets.

Seolhyun swallows the whole load, not so much as flinching when he comes and meticulously cleaning everything she spills back up again with her tongue. Yoongi watches her go, propped up on his elbows and trying to remember which way is up. He’s panting rather hard and he has a nasty suspicion that he came rather loudly but he can’t remember, the only thing his brain has space for right now is the image of Kim Seolhyun wiping his stray jizz from her cheek and licking it off her finger with a cat like grin. Ssapeun ssapeun indeed.

“How are you doing?” She asks, crawling forward so that they’re face to face once again.

Yoongi doesn’t have it in him to formulate an intelligent answer, so he pulls her down into a deep kiss. He can taste himself on her tongue, and it occurs to him that she will be able to taste Hyejeong on his.

He slips a hand between then, and reaches down to pull up her skirt. She’s only too happy to help him reach down between her legs to slide a finger insider her; wet and ready, she gasps when he crooks it forward to find her g spot.

“So you’re gonna hog all the fun are you?” Hyejeong says, somewhat sleepily from somewhere on his right.

Yoongi can see her point but isn’t sure what’s to be done about it. He slides a second finger in next to the first and Seolhyun sits up in his lap to better ride them. He looks down to see his fingers vanishing into her, and can’t help but mentally map his dick on in their place. For the time being, he’s spent, but if they’re serious about inviting him back to the dorm sometime he would be most interested in giving _that_ a try.

“C’mere, you,” Hyejeong mumbles, sliding an arm around Seolhyun’s waist and leaning in to bite at the shell of her ear.

Seolhyun turns to putty in her hands, lifting off Yoongi’s fingers immediately and crawling forward to press her body against Hyejeong’s as the older girl begins to kiss down her neck, over her breasts, down her belly exposed by the open shirt.

“Here, sit up,” Hyejeon motions for Yoongi to move and he does, reaching out to take Seolhyun when she’s dropped into his lap, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Touch my nipples please,” she says in a tone that could be used to ask for an extra portion of rice over dinner if not for the heavy stare she accompanies it with.

Yoongi doesn’t need to be told twice, reaching into her bra with his right hand to find the nipple within already hard. Seolhyun sighs as his fingers make contact, arching into his touch. His eyes stay focused on her face, her eyes hooded and mouth parted and for a moment he forgets that anything else is going on.

Seolhyun quivers in his arms, and he’s pretty sure that no one has nipples that sensitive. Looking down, he sees that Hyejeong has spread her legs and dived between them, her head covered by the other girl’s skirt. It’s pretty obvious what she’s doing, but curiosity gets the best of him and Yoongi reaches down with his free hand to move the garment aside.  
Hyejeong eats Seolhyun out with practiced enthusiasm, her tongue flicking fast over her friend’s clit while she works two fingers into her. Like the kiss earlier, it’s clear that Hyejeong is working from what she knows Seolhyun likes.

It comes as no surprise then that Seolhyun doesn’t even last as long as Hyejeong did. Yoongi’s not counting, but he’s sure it can’t take more than a minute for her to come, a series of quiet cries escaping her throat as she does so. He whole body goes tense a second before it happens, then she’s loose and flailing in Yoongi’s arms, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Hyejeong looks up at the both of them, “fun?”

Yoongi knows he doesn’t need to answer. Still supporting Seolhyun in one arm as she comes down, he pulls Hyejeong forward to kiss her, feeling fantastically lucky that they chose him of all people to drag into their host’s bedroom at a house party.

 

They lie on the bed together, Yoongi in the middle with Seolhyun and Hyejeon’s hands joined over his belly, for a good half hour before someone suggests that they should be getting back to the party.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to think we’d fallen off the balcony,” Seolhyun says brightly, reaching over to pick up her underwear.

Yoongi nods along blearily and tucks himself back into his jeans. His head is still caught in a rather delightful post-sex haze but the moment where he might have fallen asleep has passed, so he’s left watching Seolhyun and Hyejeong tidy themselves up, ready for the wider world.

“Here,” Hyejeong passes him a wet wipe that she apparently pulled out of nowhere. He takes it and wipes his face down as thoroughly as he can manage.

The girls straighten out their hair and touch up their makeup as best as they can. Yoongi feels somewhat self-conscious watching them, he’s sure his own hair is something of a mess but he was fool enough to throw some styling wax into it before he left the dorm tonight so however it’s currently shaped is how it’s gonna stay.

Radiant as always, Seolhyun links an arm with Hyejeong, “you coming?”

Yoongi staggers to his feet and takes Hyejong’s other arm. Once again he’s struck by how much taller she is than him, but he’s used to having to stand on tiptoes to kiss his dates.  
“We should do this again sometime,” Hyejeong smiles.

Seoolhyun nods in enthusiastic agreement, “yeah! It was fun.”

Unsure what else to add but agreeing with them wholeheartedly, Yoongi actually manages to look them in the eye when he replies, “sure”

 

They head back into the party together, arm in arm, to find a very different scene from the one they had left who knows how long ago. For starters, someone has managed to initiate a dance off in the living room, and they walk in just as Jinseok vs Hoseok begins.

“Kick his ass hyeong!” Olltii hollers over the collective babble of the party.

From somewhere towards the back of the room, Yoongi can hear Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin chanting “J Hope, J Hope, J Hope,” ad nauseum. He hopes they’re not as drunk as they sound.

“We’re gonna go get some drinks and check up on Choa,” Hyejeong shouts over the music, “hold our place we’ll be back in five.” And then she and Seolhyun are picking their way through the party, and Yoongi is stuck behind Zico, unable to see what’s going on around his lanky ass.

“Did you just come out of my bedroom?”

Yoongi whips round to find the source of the voice and sees Chulgoo peering down at him with a look of deep suspicion. “Err…yeah?”

“Why? Was that Hyejeong and Seolhyun leaving with you?” Chulgoo grips his shoulder rather tightly and Yoongi is suddenly very much aware that he’s bigger than him in every way.

He’s not really sure how he’s supposed to answer Chulgoo without pissing him off so he settles for giving him a very long, pointed stare.

Chulgoo doesn’t get it, “what? What could you possibly have been doing in my bedroom with two gi-“ he stops mid-sentence with his mouth hanging open and his eyes growing wide in horror, “oh my god.”

“Listen, I can explain,”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Both of them? At the same time? Just…because?” Chulgoo manages to look equal parts horrified, furious and miserable, “how the fuck does that even happen to people?”

“Hey now, everything alright here?” Olltii asks, bursting through the increasingly dense throng of people watching the dance battle, “you sound a little worked up there buddy.”

“I’ll say!” Chulgoo wheezes, “this little shit spent the past hour in my bedroom with _two_ girls. Apparently one wasn’t enough! _In my bedroom!_ ”

Olltii is evidently unmoved by this information. He looks between Yoongi and Chulgoo and shrugs, “so?”

“ _So?!_ Who the fuck has spontaneous threesomes in other people’s beds?”

“Literally anyone who gets the chance to,” Olltii grins, “sorry hyeong, maybe you can charge him for cleaning the sheets.”

Defeated, Chulgoo flounces off towards the kitchen, where Yoongi suspects he’s going to break into the bottle of Greygoose Seokjin brought.

Olltii winks at him, “nice one by the way. Wish I’d known the bedroom was free, me and Hanbin used the bathroom.”

The music cuts out and a cheer overwhelmingly in Jinseok’s favour sweeps round the room. With Olltii’s help, Yoongi manages to clear enough of a pathway through the hordes of people that he can see what’s going on.

Hoseok is bowing in defeat but his smile is somewhat strained. Yoongi feels bad for him but he’s seen Jinseok’s stuff on youtube and he can hardly say he’s surprised.

“Fuck yeah!” Olltii joins in the cheering for ADV’s token dancer and raises the first two fingers of each hand in the crew’s sign.

With the dancers out of the way, Junhoe sweeps into the centre of attention, dragging Jimin with him. Yoongi only has to see how the kid stumbles to know that Bangtan’s second best dancer is Very Drunk Indeed, it doesn’t give him much hope that anything good is about to happen.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everything in between,” Junhoe booms, “a most astonishing round of Ring Of Fire has taken place right here, in this very room tonight, and it is with great pleasure that I can announce that the loser, who must drink the final dreaded drink, is none other than Park Jimin! Say hi to everyone Jimin!”

“Hey” Jimin drawls.

“Oh no…” Yoongi hisses.

Junhoe holds up a pint glass full of a very suspicious looking liquid, “this concoction contains soju, dried seaweed, soy sauce, and that weird Finnish liquorice liqueur that Jiwon hyeong brought with him.”

At the mention of his name, Bobby stands up from his seat next to Mino on the couch and bows deep. To Yoongi’s eternal exasperation, everyone claps.

The glass gets shoved into Jimin’s hands and everyone starts egging him on to drink it. Yoongi has several questions, the first of which would be ‘ _who the fuck put all that shit in the same glass?_ ’ but before he can say anything it’s at Jimin’s lips and he’s chugging it down.

Yoongi knows exactly what’s going to happen, he’s not fooled by the grin Jimin flashes the room when the last dregs of soggy seaweed have been ushered out of the glass and into his mouth. It’s just a matter oof time.

3…2…1…

Jimin suddenly goes very pale, “I think I’m gonna be-“

Junhoe steps out of the way rather quickly, luckily for him the first time Jimin wretches nothing makes it out of his mouth, but it seems very unlikely that he’s going to make it to the bathroom.

“Out of the way!” Jolly V shrieks, and a gangway to the kitchen emerges. Jimin dashes off but there’s a splattering sound five seconds later that sounds like vomit hitting linoleum and Yoongi’s very sure that he didn’t make it in time.

“That’s gross,” Seokjin barks, striding into the living room with an arm thrown protectively around Choa’s shoulders, “you better clean that up Park Jimin.”

“I don’t think he’s in a position to clean up anything, Mina always crashes after a good puke like that,” Hyejeong says, shuffling in behind him with Seolhyun in tow. They have three drinks between them, one of which gets pushed into Yoongi’s hand as they crowd over to him.

Olltii shoots him a double thumbs up by way of farewell, then moves off to link up with BI again, who is currently giving Junhoe an earful about “irresponsible drinking.”

“But hyeong, he’s older than me!”

“I don’t care! What were you thinking making him drink that?”

“I don’t envy you havening to deal with him tomorrow morning,” Hyejeong nods in the general direction of the kitchen and Jimin.

Yoongi shrugs and takes a long gulp of his drink, “he’ll be fine, kids always bounce right back.”

 

Twenty minutes later and it starts raining outside, so of course the balcony clears into the rest of the house and all of a sudden it’s that much more cramped.

“It’s too warm in here, and the kitchen smells like puke. How am I supposed to keep my coat on? My outfit doesn’t work without it” Nochang whines as he crashes into the couch opposite from the one Yoongi’s currently occupying with Seolhyun and Hyejeong.

The thing about Nochang, is that he looks even better in the flesh. Yoongi’s never met him before but he’s seen pictures online and always thought that the producer was an unfairly attractive human being. In real life the effect is only amplified.

“You ok there?” Seolhyun asks, seeing him staring.

“Yeah I’m fine I just…wanna climb that like a tree.” He mutters under his breath.

“Ah, we’re not enough for you?”

“That’s not what I meant! You are guys are great it’s just that he’s _really_ hot.”

“I said the same thing when I first met him,” an unfamiliar voice cuts in from the end of the couch. The three of them look up to see Blacknut sitting on the arm rest with an arm thrown around each of the kid from Monsta X and his friend; which makes for a disturbing mental image.

Nochang’s head snaps up, “what are you saying about me?”

“Nothing, nothing. This kid just thinks you’re hot.”

“Huh,” Nochang looks at Yoongi with an unreadable expression. He can feel his face heating up even as Hyejeong and Seolhyun suppress giggles either side of him.

Chulgoo stomps back into the room with a mop and bucket in hand, glaring at everyone like they are personally responsible for ruining his night. He stages a rather noisy conversation with Seokjin that makes it clear that he’s already had a reaonsble amount of the vodka and that Jimin has been put out on the balcony for the time being to cool off in the rain.

“And to top it all off someone had sex in my fucking bed,” he growls under his breath, shooting Yoongi a dirty look. Yoongi supposes he should probably feel bad for pissing his host off, but it’s difficult to care when he’s still got Seolhyun and Hyejeong either side of him.

“Don’t forget your bathroom!” Olltii pipes up, “we made quite a mess in there.”

For a moment, Chulgooo says nothing, just stares Olltii down, like he can’t quite believe that he’s a real person. He stares so hard and so long that Yoongi worries he hasn’t fallen asleep with his eyes open.

_TWAK_

The mop handle comes down hard on Olltii’s head, causing him to swear loudly. Chulgoo tries to shift his grip so that he can get a hit in with the vomit covered head end but he doesn’t get far before BI punches him in the face.

“What the fuck was that for?” he roars, a hand coming up to cradle his rapidly bruising cheek.

BI rolls his eyes, “oh please I barely hit you. If you come at Woosung again though, I’ll fuck you up.”

“Hanbin please, you don’t have to do that,” Olltii offers with all the enthusiasm of someone who kind of wants to see what happens when his best friend and boyfriend get into a fight.

Chulgoo looks suitably alarmed, “I’m sorry. I-“

“We got a problem here, Hanbin?” Bobby asks, sliding into the situation with a shark like grin.

BI shakes his head, “nah, I’m pretty sure he’s about to apologise.”

“Sorry,” Chulgoo mumbles in Olltii’s general direction. The second BI’s back is turned he flashes him a middle finger and Olltii descends into silent cackles.

“Welp, now we know the bedroom’s free, we better make use of it,” Blacknut says happily, “Jooheon, Gunhee, you guys go ahead, I’ll catch you up.”

Hyejeong looks minorly disgusted, “What on earth do you have that could possibly interest those poor boys?”

“Two holes and an overactive imagination,” Blacknut replies without missing a beat. Hyejeong looks sorry she asked.

 

After that, things start to wind down. A lot of the non-idols start filtering off to clubs and anyone with a schedule the next day needs to leave before they lose their last chance to sleep. Yoongi kisses Hyejeong and Seolhyun goodbye sometime after two – Choa is mysteriously absent from the AOA leaving party and everyone seems to be in agreement that her and Seokjin are probably holed up in a motel somewhere.

“Good for her and all, but we could really have done with some help taking care of this lot,” Yuna moans. She’s supporting a rather drunk Chanmi with one arm and trying to drag Jimin off Jinhwan with the other, “come on eonnie, let’s go!”

Back in the living room, Namjoon is sprawled out along one of the sofas with his head in Bobby’s lap telling the terrible tale of how Jessie had to leave half an hour ago and his balls are as blue as anything.

“Man that’s rough,” Bobby commiserates, he sounds genuinely sorry for Namjoon.

“Hobeom says he’ll be here in ten minutes, we should probably start moving everyone towards the front door,” Hoseok says, stepping into Yoongi’s field of vision with his phone held out to show the last text from their manager, “you seen Seokjin?”

“Yeah, him and Choa left like half an hour ago,”

Hoseok’s eyebrows shoot up, “well then.”

Luckily someone thought to bring Jimin in from the balcony before he got hypothermia, so all Yoongi has to do is wake him from the stupor that has seen him land on the table face first.

“Please…I don’t…I’ve got a bit of a headache…” he mumbles as Yoongi drags him to his feet.

They meet Hoseok and Namjoon by the door, trying to calm down Taehyung and Jungkook who are both rather rowdy when tipsy and all the more so for being together.

“Jimin!” Taehyung bounds over to them, “you did so well tonight man! I’m so proud of you!”

Jimin is still mostly asleep on Yoongi’s shoulder and doesn’t respond.

They’re just about to leave when Mino sticks his head round the door, “you guys haven’t seen Gunhee have you?”

Namjoon blinks, “Gunhee?”

“My cousin. Kinda short and square, always smiling, hangs around with Jooheon.”

“I saw them both with Blacknut a while back but I dunno where they are now,” Hoseok shrugs, “maybe they left together.”

Mino’s face goes rather pale, “please don’t say that, even as a joke. Shit that would be awful…”

Yoongi considers telling Mino that as they speak, his cousin is doing unspeakable things with Blacknut and Jooheon in Chulgoo’s bedroom, but he hates to be the bearer of bad news. They pull on their coats and hats and face masks and shuffle out to the car in less drunken mob that they might have been, and Yoongi thinks that all things considered, he made a pretty good night of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sio](http://siobhandestele.tumblr.com/) because all those headcanons need to be put to good use. For anyone who doesn't know them, the rules of [Ring Of Fire](http://www.ringoffirerules.com/) can be found here


End file.
